Ranting Feels Rather Good
by The UK's Only
Summary: Arthur's day was going rather bad. Everyone appeared to have forgotten his birthday, so he decided to visit Place2B... /Summary fail. I know. For Arthur's birthday, slight USUK, gakuen... You know :D Oneshot


A/N: Happy birthday, Artie!

-x-

"Bloody hell...!" growled an unmistakably British voice as a moody boy trudged down the corridor. His feet dragged and he had a small frown on his pale face. Arthur Kirkland - head of the Model UN team of Hetalia High and another one of the victims to the beauty that was Alfred F. Jones. Why was he upset? Oh, because life was a bitch to him. She'd sharpened her claws to tackle him - him, not anyone who deserved it. Him.

How could they... Forget his birthday...?

Of all days in the year, the one day that meant something to him was forgotten. Not just by anyone, either! Alfred, Francis, Matthew, Gilbert... Everyone. They'd all forgotten. And it hurt to believe that Alfred, Alfred of all people, had also forgotten.

This honestly wasn't going to be a nice day at all.

Looking up as he thought this, Arthur noticed the "Place2B" room. Ah, the room where one would walk in, have a massive rant about how shitty and sucky their life was, before walking out. Truth be told, Arthur had never tried it, but he wasn't one to shy away from opportunity. Well, sometimes...

"Okay." mumbled the blonde to no one in particular. "Let's give this a try."  
As he entered the room, he saw a woman with round, peculiar glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. She looked up and smiled, giving Arthur an impression of warmth and care. This would be fun.

"Ah, young man! I'm Miss Rume! Why art thou here today?" she giggled, gesturing for him to sit down. He placed himself on the seat opposite her, a small, nervous smile on his face. She seemed like a nice person - good sense of humour.

"Well... To be honest, I'm here to rant." he said. Better be out with the truth than lie, right? And she needed to know what to expect. She giggled again, her laugh high-pitched and cute. Not that he liked her in that way, you perverts...  
"I understand. Well, the floor is yours, um...?" the woman said, looking confused. It took a moment before he realised that she needed his name.

"O-oh, Arthur, miss." he answered politely. The ash-blonde cleared his throat before beginning. He started off by putting into minimum detail the events of that morning...

"Alfred! Get your bloody hands off of me!" Arthur snapped, shoving aforementioned idiot off of his arm. Alfred whined and pouted, but they got to the school on time without much fuss. Yes, they walked to school together, as they lived two doors away from one another.

After a few moments of silence before they entered the actual building, Arthur asked, "What day is it?"

"Oh, since I'm the hero, I'll tell you! It's, uhh, Tu-Monday!" answered the over enthusiastic boy beside him. Arthur mentally face-palmed.

"The date, perhaps...?" he prompted. Hopefully, Alfred remembered... That it was the 23rd of April, also his birthday...

Alfred thought for a moment, and for a moment also, Arthur savoured the moment of seeing such a calm, nice expression on his slightly tanned face. "4/23/11." he said, grinning.

"Hang on, that doesn't... Oh yes, you Americans write it wrong." Arthur replied. Alfred nudged his arm with a 'Hey!' before they parted to their classrooms. Arthur felt a stab of pain - so he didn't remember after all...

Afterwards, he'd tried the same thing with all of his friends. None of them remembered - and that hurt. Arthur finished the beginning of his rant with a heavy sigh.

"Oh..." Miss Rune said, an apologetic look on her face. "That's not nice..."  
Arthur sat up. "Of course it's bloody well not! Especially when one of those people is the person you have a bloomin' crush on! It's hurtful. I mean, this has happened about once or twice before, but this time I decided to get another look at it. Am I doing something wrong?" Before Miss Rune could answer, he pushed himself onto full steam ahead. "Bloody bastards! So oblivious! I mean, he's, they haven't stopped noticing my fucking presence, but that's what's happened to Matthew! I don't want to be forgotten by Alfred! I.. I don't...!"  
Miss Rune smiled sadly. "Maybe you're overlooking things? They might not have forgot."

Arthur attempted to sink into the ground. Of course, it failed, as his sadness had weakened his magic (Yeah, right.) and he ended up slouched in his chair again. "But they..."

The kind-hearted woman stepped from her chair and over to the moody Brit, hands on her hips.

"Just... Don't get upset about it, eh? I'm sure as 'eck that they've got something..." she grinned, pulling him up and pushing him to the door.

"Hang on, I wasn't finished my ra-"

"Ah, don't worry, love. You should get home now!" she laughed. Hang on, home? Arthur was about to start thinking about that, but was pushed out the door, therefore disconnecting his train of thought.

He said a quick 'Thanks, miss!' before heading off. Oh, so it was hometime? Now he knew why Miss Rune told him to go home... Gosh, his rant must have took long.

The walk home was long and boring. He looked up at the trees that dotted the pavement. However, when he arrived home...

..."Surprise!"

Arthur stumbled back. Why was Alfred in his house, and... Oh... He slowly let himself understand as the American hauled him to his feet. "You remembered...?" he asked nervously.

"Duh, dude! I'm the hero! And you're my best friend!"

His friends came out, happy expressions on their faces - obviously Gilbert's was more awesome than everyone else's - and they all said things like "Happy birthday!" and "We didn't forget!". The Brit smiled and let himself be led into the house by the handsome hero. So this was going to be a nice day after all.  
-x-  
A/N: crappy quality is time's fault.  
SO. This is obviously gakuen hetalia. And I'm too lazy to write much else. Oh Lord, I honestly almost forgot it myself, Artie! I'm sorry!  
Arthur:...  
So, uhh, happy birthday... Again.


End file.
